


Our Secret

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Tribadism, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: Imagine Raven and Zeke in one room with John and Emori in another. Imagine Raven and Emori hearing each other with them having a playful moaning contest with each other.By the end of it, they've turned each other on so much, they're screaming.When they leave their rooms, Emori and Raven give each other a deep, passionate kiss with Raven saying,"Lucky Murphy."and Emori saying,"Lucky Shaw."Emori and Raven then tell their guys they need to service the new Rover...only to end up making out in the back seat...





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Porno without plot fic. Nothing serious about it, just having some fun. Enjoy!

While Raven's suckling hard on Emori's neck, Emori breathes out,

"I thought we said this 'friends with benefits' thing was done. You said it yourself, 'what happens in space, stays in space.'"

Raven slides her hand underneath Emori's shirt, reaching for her tit, and whispers,

"You turned me on too much for me to stop."

Emori's hand plants itself on the seat, breathing heavy at Raven's needy groping, and wrapping a leg over her waist.

"Mmm, this feels so good...I guess this can be our secret."

Raven nods and works on removing Emori's belt, sliding a hand inside her pants.

Emori whimpers at Raven's fingers circling deep inside her vagina, swallowing hard, writhing in the seat, and sighing out Raven's name in pleasure.

Raven says,

"You look so fucking hot when you squirm like that, Emori."

Emori feels her blood turn to fire in her veins at Raven's merciless tweaking of her clit between her index finger and middle finger. Emori, trying everything to keep herself from moaning, whispers,

"I hope no one walking into the garage will find us."

Raven laughs, saying,

"Thank god for tinted windows."

Raven instructs Emori to close her eyes for a moment, which Emori complies in doing, and while she has her eyes closed, her ears hear a strange sort of buzzing. Then, she feels Raven pulling down her jeans and panties, her anticipation heightening for what comes next...then in an instant, Emori's eyes fly open at the feeling of something vibrating entering her pussy.

"What is this?!" Emori asks,

Raven explains,

"I made you a present...it's called a vibrator and it does all the hard work for me, so I can do this."

Raven's fingers soon push inside Emori's half opened mouth, wiggling around her tongue. Emori's in heaven.

Emori's hips roll with every vibration the toy sends along her cunt. Raven, smiling in satisfaction at seeing her assistant melting at her touch, asks,

"Does it make your pussy feel good?"

Emori, still licking her fingers mumbles out a 'yes', followed by her teeth sinking into the flesh of Raven's thumb. Raven's head leans back, wanting Emori to bite down harder.

"You always give me the best things," Emori sighs and then, just to make her feel even more pleasure, Raven ups the vibration speed, causing Emori to let out a tight, yet shrill whine.

Raven's other hand unbuttons Emori's shirt, giving her access to her cute little tits. Raven grabs one tightly and yanks hard on her nipple.

"I want you, Emori...so bad. You just had to go and tease me with that moaning contest."

Emori, whimpering, says,

"Wanted me all to yourself again, huh?"

teasing Raven even further.

Raven, being impatient as ever, yanks the vibrator away from Emori's pussy, unhooks the brace around her leg, pulls off her pants and panties, and despite being inside the Rover, finds the right angle to rest her pussy on Emori's.

"Let me fuck you, Emori."

Emori, with her leg resting up above on the seat beside her, looks up at Raven's desperate face, feeling her ego swell at seeing her look so needy. With Raven carefully planting her weak leg on the seat beneath her, she starts rocking her hips back and forth on Emori's cunt.

"Oh! Yeah, that's what I want!"

The Rover, while built to withstand a lot of force, can't help but be rocked side to side slightly at Raven's rough thrusting while its in park. Emori, breathless, warns Raven,

"We're definitely going to be found out now."

Raven, head moving side to side with her deep hunger for Emori being satiated, replies,

"Who gives a fuck? They can watch for all I care!"

Raven grinds on Emori's pussy harder and harder, her mind completely lost in the search for the next big hit of pleasure. Emori grits her teeth, her own hips rising and falling along with Raven's. Emori feels her orgasm drawing nearer and nearer, and the only words Raven can say over and over are, "feels so good". Thanks to being inside the Rover, the heat of their bodies turns the vehicle into a sauna with Raven wiping away the sweat building on her brow. Emori's sweating just as bad with beads of hot sweat trailing down in between her breasts.

Raven breathes out the words,

"I'm...gonna...cum!"

Her right arm grasps onto Emori while her left reaches above her head on the ceiling, planting herself in place as she rides Emori as hard as she can. Emori smirks, and slaps Raven's ass, making Raven scream out her name. One final thrust gets both Raven and Emori cumming, their cum shot being so strong, it gushes out of them.

A breathless Raven falls on top of Emori, feeling boneless all over. Raven is panting hard, feeling satisfied.

"Emori...you're one hell of a fuckbuddy," Raven sighs.

Emori slaps her ass again for good measure.

"Damn right. My cunt game's too fucking strong."

Raven bursts out laughing.

Raven goes on to say, "this is how I wanted to christen the new Rover,"

Raven then goes to kiss Emori between her breasts, and continues, "us marking it as ours by fucking in it."

Emori giggles while running her fingers through Raven's hair.

"Ingenious idea," Emori replies.

Emori, while Raven keeps on kissing her, asks her,

"Want some time with the vibrator?",

"Nah, you spoiled me rotten with your pussy already," Raven responds.

Emori, still wanting to thank Raven for her favourite new toy, says,

"Still feels like we haven't fully christened it yet," Emori wriggles underneath Raven, getting herself freed up, and then pulls Raven down to the floor of the Rover. Emori follows suit, falling in between Raven's legs. Emori's tongue strokes Raven's clit, causing Raven to sigh in ecstasy.

"Won't find me complaining...keep going, oh, don't quit this.".

Raven spreads her legs wide open, planting her legs on the floor, fingers twined tightly in Emori's hair, head falling back, and whimpering with every lick. Emori wraps her arms around Raven's thighs, keeping her steady, and then proceeds to lather up Raven's pussy with her spit.

Raven quickly reaches her orgasm, shivering at Emori's adept tongue flicks.

Making sure Emori gets her fill as well, Raven pushes her up from the floor and then slides herself further down the floor, planting her mouth in Emori's vagina so Emori's now sitting on her face. Emori pants and groans at Raven's hands kneading the plump flesh of her ass, her own hands falling to the floor to keep herself upright. Raven moves her tongue along Emori's clit rough and hard, making Emori's moans rise to a much higher decibel level than before.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh fuck, yeah, right there!"

Emori's brow wrinkles as Raven licks faster and faster, barely allowing Emori time to catch her breath between licks. Raven, wanting to hear Emori scream for her, starts to finger her ass. Emori's trembling above Raven, her darkened chocolate brown eyes rolling to the back of her head in euphoria.

"Faster, Raven, faster, faster!"

The Rover, at this point is rocking so much, it's starting to squeak with Emori's hard thrusts on Raven's face. Emori's completely gone at this point, awash in so much bliss that whatever she's saying comes out in pure gibberish.

The only halfway intelligible thing Raven can make out is her saying, "oh god, oh fuck!"

Raven mercilessly wails on Emori's cunt with her tongue, sucking on her clit hard and rough, because that's exactly how Emori likes it.

Emori scratches the floor with her nails, screaming the words, "gonna cum...cumming, cumming, cumming!", as she goes crazy, sounding like a woman possessed.

Raven's so pleased. She's done it. She's got Emori screaming.

Emori's breath catches in her throat, spit flying freely out of her mouth and not even noticing it when it lands indelicately over her breasts for she's too blissed out to care. Emori's body glistens with sweat as Raven works her hard like the good little assistant she is.

Raven, feeling slightly fatigued, grips Emori's thighs, determined as fuck to finish her off. She would swallow Emori whole if she could, she feels so good in her mouth.

"I'M GONNA C-U-UUUM!!" Emori's eyes shut tight, producing a shower of sparks in front of her eyes as she releases herself in Raven's mouth.

Emori lifts herself off of Raven as best she can given how exhausted her body is and lays down next to her. Both women lay there, desperate for air, completely spent but so satisfied. Emori rolls over on top of Raven, kissing her and says,

"Your tongue's a gift from god, I swear."

Raven smiles, giving Emori's tit a playful swat, and says,

"That pussy of yours is the most delicious thing I've ever put in my mouth. You taste like honey."

Their slow, sensuous kissing is interrupted by them being messaged by Bellamy, telling them it was time for their weekly meeting. Emori and Raven reluctantly get themselves dressed, making sure to clean up their mess before they leave.

As soon as they arrive at the meeting place, Bellamy asks them,

"So, how did the tune up on the Rover go?"

Emori and Raven smile at each other, not letting on what they just did inside of it and say in unison,

"It's running perfectly!"


End file.
